In a conventional air dryer, a case main body including an air inlet is divided into an upper case and a lower case, and an electric fan is mounted in the upper case to take air from the outside through the air inlet and blow the air from an exhaust nozzle. The air inlet is arranged on the rear side of the case main body, and the exhaust nozzle is arranged on the front side of the upper case (for example, see Patent document 1).    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-258786